1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to mobile computer systems. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to power management in mobile computer systems.
2. Background Information
Mobile computer systems, such as, for example, laptops, may be powered using alternating current from an outlet or electricity from a battery. Since the electricity available from batteries is limited, it is sometimes appropriate to conserve battery power.
RAID (Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks), may be used in laptops to store redundant data and thereby achieve fault tolerance. However, RAID generally involves storing data on two or more hard disks included in the laptop.
Since each hard disk may consume a significant amount of electricity, implementing RAID may significantly diminish the period of time during which the laptop may be operated by using power from the battery.